


Kissing in the rain

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, kissing in rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy is extremely in love with Abed and he finally admits it after Abed has a terrible date
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Kissing in the rain

Troys pov 

“How do I look?” Abed asked.

I put down my phone and looked up at Abed, his hair was curlier than usual, he wore a simple blue cardigan, a Die Hard t-shirt, along with faded ripped jeans and he looked perfect, as always. 

I stood up and gently brushed one of his curls out of his eyes and noticed the two tiny purple butterfly clips he had pinned in his hair, keeping the lose curls from falling down on his face.  
“Did you curl your hair?” I questioned. 

“I slept with these little curlers in, I found a video on YouTube about them” Abed smiled.

“It looks great. You look really great.” I mumbled not wanting to move my hand from his face.

Abed blushed and grinned. 

“I love the butterfly clips, do you have anymore? I could help you put them in, just to keep the hair out of your eyes?” I suggested. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple more, one second.” Abed happily said as he jogged to our room.

He came back with 4 different coloured clips and handed them to me. I carefully placed each one in his hair. 

“Done!” I grinned, my heart was throbbing with joy over how adorable he looked. 

“Thanks, you think she’ll like it?” He asked.

“She would have to be absolutely insane not to. You look beautiful.” I mumbled looking into his hypnotizing brown eyes.  
Abeds face flushed a deep shade of red.

“Beautiful?” He repeated.

“I meant handsome or great, or well, yeah, you look beautiful,” I whispered blushing madly.  
Abed smiled at me and looked at the floor, I twirled one of his curls around my finger. If this were a movie this is the part where we’d kiss. 

“I should go, I don’t want to be late,” Abed mumbled.

I felt my heart sink. Abed was going out on a date with someone else, and I just wanted him to stay here so I could cuddle with him and run my fingers through his pretty curls while we watched some sort of crappy romantic comedy. 

“Abed,” I called out.

He turned around with a hopeful smile.

“Have fun, I’ll miss you,” I mumbled.

The smile fell from his face and he nodded.  
“Thanks. I’ll miss you too, I always do.” He replied. 

“Do you need a ride or how are you getting there?” I asked.

“She’s picking me up,” Abed said.

“Oh okay, text me if you need anything,” I added.

“Will do, bye Troy.” He smiled and exited the apartment.

“Bye,” I whispered under my breath.

“You should just tell him.” A voice said startling me.

I turned to see Annie standing in her doorway. 

“Did you listen to all of that?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course, just tell him, he clearly feels the same, you literally just called him beautiful a ton and twirled his hair around your fingers. Did you see how red his face was?” She beamed.

“Were you literally watching us?” 

“Duh Doy, I’ve been rooting for you two to get together.” She mumbled.

“He’s going on a date, he doesn’t like me,” I said with a gloomy sigh.

“Did you not see the way he looked at you when you called his name just a minute ago, he’s practically begging for a love confession. How could you not blurt it out with him looking that hot?” 

I shot her a look.

“Relax, you know I’m a lesbian.” She chuckled.

I took a deep breath and sat down.  
“He looked so beautiful, he always does,” I muttered.

“Maybe the date won’t go well!” She said.

“What if he falls in love with her?” I whined. 

“I can’t watch someone else kiss him and make him laugh and I- I want to do that, I want to kiss him, and fall asleep next to him and marry him. I want Abed!” I rambled.

“Let’s make a deal.” Annie suggested sitting down next to me.

I nodded.

“If this date doesn’t work out, you have to tell Abed tonight.” She said.

“What?! Tonight?!” I blurted.

She nodded and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

“Fine! Deal!” I grumbled and shook her hand.

“Wanna watch a movie?” She smiled.

“Yeah um sure,” I mumbled.

“You’re thinking about them aren’t you?” She asked.

“Of course I am. What if they are kissing? Or holding hands, what if she is running her fingers through his curls?” I cried.

“Oh Troy,” Annie mumbled and hugged me.

“Why couldn’t I have just told him?!!” 

“It’ll turn out, I know it will, you guys are meant for each other.” She whispered.

“I hope so,” I mumbled.

“I know so.” She replied. 

I heard my phone ding and I lunged for it.

Annie looked at me with hopefulness in her eyes. 

“Just a notification from my Clive Owen Tumblr,” I muttered.

“Let’s watch a movie, or we could watch some DuckTales!” Annie smiled.

“Sure, DuckTales is good.” I sighed.

She flicked on the tv and put on a random episode of DuckTales.

“Who’s your favourite, and why?” She asked.

“Hm, I don’t know, sorry Annie, but Abed will always be my favourite, I love you a ton though,” I replied.

She playfully hit me.

“I meant DuckTales character!” 

“Oh, Probably Della, she’s a badass. So is Webby.” I answered.

“Agreed, Della is awesome, but I like Huey the best, he like knows everything!” She said.

“I would die for all of them.” I chuckled. 

After 2 more episodes my phone went off again, I picked it up expecting another Tumblr notification, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the text from Abed.

It was just a pin of his location, I knew that meant he wanted to be picked up. I jumped off the couch and shoved my phone in my pocket.  
“I have to go pick up Abed.” I blurted.

“Remember your promise!” Annie called just before I ran out the door. Rain pelted against the pavement and I rushed into the car.  
I put the location into the GPS and began driving. I had to do it, the date must have gone bad, I have to tell him, maybe she had to go? Maybe it went really well. It’s only been 40 minutes it couldn’t have gone good, I hope he’s okay.  
I watched the GPS count down the minutes until I arrived at the restaurant. When I got there I noticed Abed standing outside in the rain getting drenched.

I rushed out of the car and ran over to him.  
His hair was all over his face and his clothes were soaked.

“What happened?” I questioned, nervously rocking back and forth on my heels.

“She wasn’t the one.” He mumbled.

“How’d you know?” 

“She doesn’t like talking about movies and worst of all she called Die Hard ‘lame and overrated’ so I walked out.” He explained.

I chuckled and reached up to gently brush the hair off his face.

“That’s my man.” I smiled.

“Your man?” Abed repeated turning red.

“I-I um I-meant ‘that’s my best friend!.’ “ I laughed awkwardly.

“I liked it better the first way you said it.” Abed smiled and leaned into my touch.

“You did?” I blurted.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

I moved my other hand to cup his face. The rain pelted down on us but neither of us cared. It felt like the whole world stopped moving and it was just the two of us. 

“You gonna kiss me in the rain?” Abed smirked.

“Would that be okay?” I questioned.

“It’d be more than okay.” He smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. His lips tasted like cream soda, cherries and magic. I felt Abed smile against my lips making me nearly start crying from happiness.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. 

“I love you,” I whispered softly.

Abed caught my lips in another kiss and then pecked my cheeks.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

“We literally just did the love confession and kissing in the rain trope.” Abed beamed.

“Awesome!” I grinned. 

“My god, you are beautiful,” I added, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I think you are the only one who can make me blush.” Abed giggled.

“Mm, that’s good.” I hummed.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. Abed shivered in my arms and tightened his grip on me.  
“It’s cold.” He whispered.

“Let’s go home, baby.” 

“Baby,” Abed repeated with a flustered smile.

“I have a ton of Pet names I’ve wanted to call you over the years, I have to find out which one fits best for you,” I mumbled.

“I’m just going to call you darling, or honey. If that's okay.” He blushed. 

“It’s perfect.” I smiled and leaned into peck his lips.  
“You’re perfect,” I whispered.

“I have an idea, come on.” Abed beamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” I asked curiously.

Abed stopped and turned to me, then just laid down on the soaking wet sidewalk.

“What are you doing, baby?” I chuckled.

“Lay with me.” He requested. 

I rolled my eyes playfully and laid down next to him.

“Now just close your eyes and feel the rain.” He whispered.

I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and I shut my eyes. No one was outside right now but if they were we’d look like absolute idiots, we were literally laying down on a soaking wet sidewalk, getting poured on by the cool summer rain. 

“This is nice.” Abed chuckled softly.

“I love you so much,” I mumbled.

“I love you too, we can go home now, I’ve just always wanted to do that, besides I’m freezing.” He shuddered.

Abed and I got in the car and drove back to the apartment, we walked through the door just as Annie was leaving.

“Hey, you two.” She smiled.

“Hey!” I replied ecstatically.

“You two are soaked, is it raining that hard out?” She asked.

“I mean it's raining pretty hard but Troy and I were just outside for a while.” Abed smiled.

“How was the date?” 

“Terrible,” Abed laughed.

Annie looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, I told him.” I grinned.

“And?!” She beamed.

Abed looked at me then smiled at the floor before leaning into peck my lips.  
“I feel the same way!” He announced.

“Ahhh!!! Finally!” She squealed.

“Troy never shut up about how hot you looked all the time!” She giggled.

“Annie.” I squeaked, turning bright red.  
Abed ran his hand through his hair and winked at me, nearly making my knees give out.

“Well, I’m gonna stay over at Brittas tonight, we are having a movie night, hope you two have a nice night. I’m so happy for you guys.” She beamed.

“Have a good night, Annie,” I said.

“Have fun, tell me what movies you watch!” Abed called out the door. 

“Okay, I think we need a shower.” Abed grinned.

“We do, yeah,” I smirked.

“Mmhmm.” Abed hummed, pulling me in the direction of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a part 2? Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes, it’s nearly 3 am


End file.
